


Two sides of the same coin

by Sikan



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Scent Kink, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Top Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sikan/pseuds/Sikan
Summary: Geralt left Jaskier at Craingorn one year ago and still feels guilty for it. His heart is heavy... But is it only guilt ?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 210





	Two sides of the same coin

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen the series twice (third on the way) and my vision of the Witcher from the books and games has changed a lot... I may say it's Calvil's and Batey's fault ! (Mostly because Batey officially said that his Jaskier loved without sex consideration and that the two of them loved each other ! Maybe as friends but I don't care !)
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it !

He had left Jaskier with heavy words and heavy heart, almost a year ago and still regretted it. But he had to find Ciri and Cintra at war was no place for a bard, whatever his companion would have said…  
Geralt sat on his bedroll feeling more lonely he had been in a century. His usual talks with roach were not enough anymore. But soon he would find Ciri and this would be fine. He didn't expect to get so used to the permanent babbling of the bard. Oh, he didn't even expect to even notice its absence. He smothered the fire and lied under the sky, unable to silence the guilt squizing his stomach.

***

He found Ciri but it didn't ease the pain and the loneliness. She talks a lot, but he has to focus on what she says because it has meaning, unlike a certain bard… He spoons her on the cold nights, like he used to to with Jaskier but it's not the same. He has to stay alert, can't count on the girl to jump at any danger. Her fearlessness and willpower warm his heart sometimes, just enough for him to talk a bit about his own adventures : the elves, the djinn, the dragon… She laugh at each of Jaskier's goof and he would love to tell her more of their shared adventures but there are too few…

When they have to keep walking at night, mostly when Geralt saw firecamps too close the previous night, she rides roach, sleeping head on her mane. It almost feels like family.

They find Yennefer but she doesn't want his help and send them further north, where the army won't chase them too easily.

***

After two more months, they are way ahead of their pursuers and he decides that it's time for them to take some well deserved nights at an inn.  
He throws the head of a cockatrix he killed on the way to the commander of the garnison and gets his pay for it.  
Then, they head for a place to stay. They get thrown of the first but are strangely well welcomed at the second. Some customers sing a melody that he knows. He grins : Jaskier had stayed in this Inn.  
He pays for 3 days in a 2 beds room with breakfast and a bath. He lets the girl go first and wander at the bar, enjoying a good ale. Some people recognize him and ask about his "heroic deeds". After the first ale, bored, he goes back to the room.

The girl waits him in with soaked hair. "Your turn. I think the water is still warm." She smiles at him and he can't suppress his in return.  
The water is so warm he wonders how the girl endured it, but for him, it's perfect. He washes himself with care and precision, used to find guts on every part of his anatomy. He won't let Ciri wait for him so he leaves quickly, dries off and puts his spare pair of slacks to join her. She seems exhausted and falls asleep the moment he blows out the candles. But he can't sleep. His mind, and mostly his body, knows what's on the other side of the road and he misses flesh contact for too long… so slowly, he raises, put a shirt on and leaves the room.

He walks straight opposite to the road, to the brothel. Again he isn't incognito, Jaskier must have gone there too… Weird for him who always seemed to find an easy lay at every stop, but the smell doesn't lie, his scent, apple and sandalwood, is all around the place.  
There are about ten women and three men downstairs, all wearing little amount of clothes. His eyes stop on a brunette with short hair and beautiful eyes playing dice with others. She sees him and stands up. He nods at the owner and they walk upstairs together.

Surprisingly, she doesn't ask about any of his scars. She just watches him and touches him with featherlight fingers. Good, it isn't the room Jaskier used, he can only smell the woman's perfume and anticipation.  
"You're not afraid ?" He asks, unable to bear the silence any longer.  
She smiles and splay her hand on his chest. "I'm not. Your eyes may be weird, but they're full of kindness. I'll never be afraid of a kind man. Plus, thanks for taking a bath." And she steps on her tiptoes to kiss him tenderly.

He missed the tenderness of a woman. The caresses that precede and follow sex are even more pleasant that the act itself. He stays there moments after they finished, enjoying the afterglow, the smell of sex and the song of their hearts slowing down. Before falling asleep, he raises.  
"You don't stay ?" Asks the woman, half asleep.  
"I can't, someone is waiting for me." She seems lost for a second before he continues. "I must take care of my niece."  
He hands her the payment and leaves with à thanks.

When he comes back to the room, Ciri is still deeply asleep. He lays down and while sleep should take him, a deep loneliness catches him again. He tucks himself under the covers and let his thought wander. They are not far behind the bard. Maybe they'll find him in the next town, maybe Jaskier will forgive him… Or send him away like Yennefer… He snorts and goes fighting fluffy goats in his dreams…

He's awaken by Ciri moving around the small room and takes time to watch her tie her hair in a braided ponytail. The general look of her hair is like his way to tie them. He smiles. She has grown up so quickly. The training gave her strong shoulders and fierce stance. She'd make her grandmother proud…  
"Hello," she says when she sees him awake.  
"Hm" he answers with a smile, "Had a good night ?"  
"Better than yours apparently." And she doesn't add anything. She locks her hand protections and helmet. "Ready !"  
He dress up quickly, grabs breakfast and lunch on the way down and they run to the woods next to the town to train almost all day. He shows her new traps and they try a new defensive stance. She learns so fast !

When they come back, the inn is in effervescence. They play elbows to drop their training stuff to the room, get a meal and finally find a table on the opposite side of the big room. While they eat, everybody shuts suddenly and the song of a luth fills the room.

"The fairer sex, they often call it…"

This voice, this song, he can't be wrong. In a single move, he stands up, kicking the chair, to watch above the crowd under the siderated glare of the young girl. It's really him, singing and slowly dancing in the middle of the room. He sits down, grabbing his chair at the last moment. "Fuck."

"It's always lose, lose…"

"Is that Jaskier ?" Asks Ciri. He nods and goes back to his plate, trying to ignore the guilt building back.

"She'll destroy with her sweet kiss…"

The song seems to go on forever and by the time it ends, the Witcher has his plate finished and his fists clenched. He doesn't miss the surprised glare the girl is giving him. She reaches for his hand. "Even if you had a fight the last time, I'm sure he will be happy to see you. And I want to meet him !" She says with a cheering smile. She grabs his hand and he can't resist her, crossing the crowd until they stop.

"You're Jaskier, aren't you ?" She asks bluntly at the bard counting his coins.  
"I am, young lady, I am. What can I do for you." When he turns his head to watch her, he stops. Then, slowly Geralt feels the look going up, up, up until their eyes lock.  
"Look I'm sor.../ I was leav…"  
They talk at the same time and stop again. Geralt smells a surge of stress coming from jaskier followed by a faint musky hint. It's weird. Using his hesitation Jaskier is already up and Geralt has to grab him before it's too late. "Wait. We need to talk." He has to ease the pain.  
"No," answers the bard, "you said what you had to say a year ago. We don't need to talk, I need to leave."  
"Please don't, interrupts Ciri, I heard your song, I understood what you meant, so listen to him, even if he's terrible with words."  
They both freeze, Geralt doesn't understand a word of what the girl means to say but he nods anyway. "Please" He grits between his teeth.  
Jaskier stops trying to escape and drops a cold. "Fine." After staring at Ciri for several seconds.  
"I'll wait here, she adds, they know that they shouldn't bother me, they've seen us together."  
Geralt nods and takes Jaskier upstairs, unable to let him go.

When they're in the room, he closes the door and the bard frees his arm from the grip. Then, he turns his back, tense as a bow string and walks slowly toward the room.  
"I see you found your destiny. I'm glad for you." It's cold and distant. The melodious voice turned into an ice pick.  
Geralt clenches his fist, searching for his words. Ciri learnt him how to express feelings, he had to, now…  
"Don't do that…"  
"Do what ?" Jaskier cuts him. "Preserve myself against your next insult, your next hurting words ? Oh, I can do it now."  
"I am sorry. I was mad, but at Yennefer, at this fucking destiny, at the world… You were."  
"The easy target, I get it. It's easier to attack Jaskier because he loves you and will always come back…"  
They both go silent and everything clears up. The songs, the touches, the smell when night were cold… Suddenly, the Witcher feels stupid. Jaskier must have realised his mistake because he turns red and tries to reach the door. Geralt grabs him by the hip and turns him so they are now face to face.  
He never loved a man before. Because love needs tenderness and soft skin… and is nothing but trouble. But Jaskier definitely had soft hands when they massaged his back, tender words in his songs and… God he misses him so much he could accept anything. He draws him against his chest and presses his lips near the bard's ear.  
"I never felt so happy to hear those words…" he starts, but Jaskier pushes himself hard to take a step back.  
"No, Witcher, you won't get away with sweet words. I'm done with this. You had your chance." Now, he smells like tears but nothing comes up. He is just standing straight, jaw clenched.  
"Look, it was… It is a spell,I can't undo it. But I still can chose to have you by my side." Geralt doesn't know what to say. Things were usually easy, getting undressed, having sex then talking under the afterglow effect… But now, it doesn't seem like the right solution… Even if Jaskier litterally smells like desire. He shakes his head : No ! He takes a step toward the bard who steps back, looking down the floor.  
"I'm not a pet you carry with you for convenience. You have Roach for that. And for the rest, ask Yen." He's bitter. "I waited for you a month at Cairngorm. I'm done. We're done. Let me out."  
This time he has enough. He grabs the bard's chin and raise it to force him to catch eye contact.  
"Now listen to me, and, if you still want to leave, I'll let you." He keeps the urge to kiss him now and goes on. Using all his willpower and what Ciri learnt to him. "I love you. I didn't know, I was a fool then. Fooled by a stupid wish made to thank the woman who saved you. Everything happened be… Whatever. I…" He's shushed by soft lips against his own.  
Gods, it feels like heaven if such a thing exists. He kisses back, embracing the bard's waist to keep him close. A hand runs at the base of his skull and tangles in his hair. He doesn't know how long they stay like this, but a soft knock at the door stops them. He grunts.

"You've been there for almost half an hour, people are asking if the Witcher is killing the bard for his songs… Can I come in ?" Ciri asks.

They both take a step back and before Jaskier can have second thoughts he ads. "Stay here tonight."  
The bard laugh, which, with red swollen lips, disheveled hair and pink cheeks makes him more desirable than any woman he ever met. "I sleep here you idiot, first room on the right." He tries to rearrange his hair and ads, aiming for the door. "I must go satisfy my audience but this discussion isn't over." But it sounds far less threatening than a promise. Plus, he smells like sex and precome now. The Witcher licks his lips.

The bard opens the door and Ciri runs into him. "Oops, I thought it was Geralt." But she doesn't let him go. She squeezes him in a firm hug. "Nice to meet you ! I'm.."  
"Princess Cirilla, I know. I knew your mom and grandma." He whispers and smiles at her. She smiles back before letting him go.

"I have a lot of work this evening but I was planning to take some rest tomorrow. We should spend the day together."

"That's a wonderful idea ! See you tomorrow then, Jaskier." She says.  
"See you." He answers, forgetting the end on purpose. His smell is becoming a drug for the Witcher.

Once alone, he finally asks. "What did you mean about understanding him with his song ?" The girl laugh and points at him.  
"Seeing how red you are and how it ended, I assume that you know he loves you. This song is about you leaving him because of a woman." Geralt only responds with a grunt. And he knows when the bard wrote it…

They change for the night and lay on their respective beds. The songs from the tavern is muffled but they can easily hear the music. Ciri doesn't seem to fall asleep. After some time he asks.  
"What keeps you awake ?"  
"I was thinking… Maybe you should go see him at the end of his show…" She offers. "He seemed like he wanted to say more, earlier. Don't bother about me, you won't be far."  
"If I go…" he thinks about a way to say it but the girl is old enough to perfectly understand what he means so he goes straight to the point."... I probably, hopefully be back only on the morning…"  
"I like it more than yesterday's whore." She drops her sentence like a guillotine but he has to agree… So he grunts and she laugh lightly.  
"Go, Geralt. I can sleep by myself. Good night."  
She turns on her side, back facing him and makes fake snores. Geralt put back a shirt, less secretly than the previous night and goes down.

There, the patrons dance and sing and drink with much more enthusiasm than before. Jaskier stands on the center, on a table and sings as loud as he can, the Fishmonger's Daughter song, followed by part of the crowd. The Witcher lays a shoulder against a pillar and watches him.

Now, he has a label for what he felt along this year, longer if he's being honest with himself. But then ? He never slept with a man before. In a century, he never even thought about it, everything was easier with women until Yen. And what if Jaskier told him he loved him like he loves almost everyone and not the same way than he does ? He shakes his head, listening a new song about Nilfgaard. Even if there is a misunderstanding about feelings, the bard's smell doesn't lie on the sex part. And if it's what he's given, he will do with it.

Of course, the last song had to be the one that's sticks in his head for days… "Yeah, toss a coin to your fucking witcher… blah, blah, blah." He mutters. But Jaskier seems to notice him and starts walking toward him, opening a path until the circle is around them and he sings like the first time he did it after their first meet. Coins are literally tossed at them at the end… He intercepts a lot of them that would have ended on their heads and helps Jaskier to catch the ones on the ground. Then, the bard heads toward the bar and orders two ales.

They sit in silence, tension building up slowly, until Jaskier speaks. It's so low that only the mutant ears can catch the sound.  
"I don't intend to be one of your many one night stands…"  
Gerald sigh. At least, the subject is back on the table. "You won't. That's not why I am looking for with you."he wants to say. He takes some time to gather his ideas." But I don't want either that you waste your life with me, missing the happiness of a family. There is a point where you will be too old to follow me. I will have to continue my work, leave you behind. You know that ?"  
So many words at the same time… He has to admit that he already thought about all that. And it's the main reason he never took a long time lover. But Jaskier doesn't seem shaken.  
"I understand. Who knows if I won't fall in love of someone else. I never loved someone for so long…" It's weird to talk so open heartedly. Gerald hates that but he has to. Because he cares about the bard and can't afford regrets striking in the middle of a fight. "I swear to you. Jaskier adds, if I fall in love with a woman, the way, or almost, I feel for you, I'll tell you and let you go. You wouldn't be alone since Ciri is with you. "  
Gerald nods with a "humm" and the silence is back. Jaskier's smell is overwhelming. He doesn't understand how he never noticed these fragrances earlier… No wonder Roach always loved him. Unable to wait any longer, he empties his drink in one long glup and stands. "Fine for me. Now, we have to deal with the other issue." And he heads to the bard's room, opening a path with his broad shoulders. He hears the hurried but discrete steps of Jaskier behind him.

As soon as the door is locked behind them, Geralt catches the bard mid-step to kiss him. Jaskier responds with hunger and they stay like this, soft lips catching a tongue, hands brushing skin for a long time. But when Geralt literally feels Jaskier's arousal, he breaks the kiss. Jaskier suddenly seems unsure so the older one speaks fast.  
"Hm… it's the first time I do that with… You know… I don't know how.." Suddenly, Jaskier laugh and pat him on the shoulder before sliding down his chest.  
"You know, it's not too different than with a woman. The main difference is well… the hole you use. And it works both ways." He blushes a bit and Geralt knows what he want. It won't be like with women, he doesn't want that. So… "I want you to fuck me." Jaskier's eyes blow wide and he nods vigorously before throwing himself on the Witcher's mouth. He moves slowly to his ear. "So this will be a first for the both of us."He smiles against his ear."But don't panic, I know exactly how it works…"  
This sounds like the most wonderful promise he ever heard and he shows it by grinding his hard length on Jaskier's hip who exhales strongly (not a moan).

Geralt pushes the bard and takes off his shirt before untucking the bard's one unceremoniously.  
"Gosh ! My clothes ! You brute !" He untangles himself from the Witcher and takes his top of by himself before coming back. This gives time to Geralt to take a better look at the bard. Thinking about it, he spends a lot of time naked in front of the bard but he never saw him with anything bare. He has a slender frame, no sharp angle like he would have thought. His stomach is shadowed by the faint lines of abs and dark hairs travel from his neck to his pants. That's new but not unpleasant. He licks his lips and the bard smirks. "If I knew I could get that kind of reaction, I would have undressed earlier…" he comes back to their kiss, brushing their chests and getting a pleased "hum" from the Witcher.  
Hands are getting adventurous. Geralt brushes lightly the thin hips, feeling so soft but firm. He grabs his ass and receives a bite between the neck and shoulder, where the bard were kissing. It's not a painful bite like the one still visible on his other shoulder, more like a lightning of pleasure running through his body directly to his cock. Gods, the younger's ass fits so perfectly in his hands ! Jaskier is now kissing down his shoulder and pectorals humming and licking slowly.  
"I bet no woman tried this." He says before grabbing carefully a niple between his teeth. And that's almost true : no woman ever did it so sweetly. He is surrounded by sweetness except the luth calloused hands now moving to massage his back.

He returns the favour by stroking slowly the back of his neck and shoulders. Sweetness turns him on more than everything in this world full of monsters, killings and hate. He lifts the bard by his thighs, helping him settle on his arms, legs crocheted behind his back. This new position -the bard perfectly adapted to by the way- brings them more friction. Geralt flexes lightly his arms to get the smaller one moving against him. They both moan this time, and throw at each other mouth to muffle the sound. Jaskier entangles his fingers in his hair, unbuckling the leather string and putting them free. Geralt could swear he heard him say something. He'll ask later.

When they're breathless, at least Jaskier is, he breaks the kiss and offers to take the rest to the bed, on what Geralt agrees gladly. Keeping him in his arms, he walks until the back of his knees hit the bed and lies on it, Jaskier on top of him. His slacks are now so tight it hurts, so he moves his hips to make the point for the smaller one. "Jaskier…"he pants, "do something…"  
"Oh, I will gladly take care of this."He says, lifting himself enough to palm Geralt's cock through his pants. "If you ask nicely." He tries.  
And it works. Geralt feels the voice travel from his ears to his crotch and he grunts of pleasure. He hates being told what to do by idiots but this… it's just being bossed by the bo..man who only wants to give you pleasure is far different. He moves against the hand, looking for more friction but Jaskier keeps his fingers just above his reach. "Fuck… Jaskier, do something…" The other rises an eyebrow. "Please…"

Within a second, his laces are undone and this magnificent hand is around his cock, jerking with dexterity and Geralt whines open mouthed. A long finger comes caressing his lips, asking. He gives on the pleasure and swirl his tongue around the finger, sucking it like he is now imagining sucking Jaskier's cock. Every move is overwhelming but his mutant stamina won't let him end this easily. He now watches the ceiling through his lashes.  
Suddenly, he feels warm breath on his balls, quickly followed by a lick along his shaft. He gasps. Jaskier uses it to take back his finger.  
"Gods, he moans, Jaskier, I want…" he can't finish his sentence because his cock is swallowed in one move and he can only grunt his pleasure.  
"What do you want ?" Jaskier manages to ask between two pumps. And as a matter of fact, he doesn't know what he wants. He wants to suck Jaskier's dick, touch him, feel him. But he can't say that so he grunts, again.  
He can feel Jaskier smile and giggle around him. "You don't ask ? So you'll get what I'll want to give you." A moist finger starts brushing slowly against his hole and he jumps.  
"Fuck !" He growls in surprise before realising what being fucked meant. He tries to relax but even the bard's ministrations aren't enough. Jaskier seems to notice and stops.  
"Relax my love...ly Witcher. It will feel better than anything you know but you have to trust me. Do you trust me Geralt ?" The Witcher nods and closes his eyes.  
It doesn't hurt, it even may be quite nice. It mostly feels weird to be touched there. The bard gets back to his ministrations with much care. He rubs slowly before pushing a finger in. The stretch is weird, again but not unpleasant. However, he feels that Jaskier is struggling to move. "Hm, I'll have to use my oil…" Jaskier says, jumping on his feets. Geralt leans on his elbows to watch the bard, crouched by his bag. He has a lean but strong back, used to carry his own stuff. 

When Jaskier comes back, with a small bottle, the Witcher catches him and throws him on the bed. He doesn't know how to talk, so he acts. The bard gasps in surprise but, as soon as Geralt unties his pants, he hurries his hand on the white mane. The smell is even stronger there, musk and apple and sandalwood, intoxicating. "You smell so nice." He thinks out loud.  
"Nice to hear, you can go on." Answers the bard, already panting.  
Geralt gets the slacks out of his way, takes a deep breath and blows hot on the stiff cock waiting proudly in front of him. First, he licks from the head to the base and plays with the soft skin of his balls.  
"Oh ! Keep going !" Cries the bard, giving him more motivation.  
It’s weird, having his nose in someone else’s cock but the sounds the bard makes are pure blessings. He licks this point between the shaft and the balls, earning songs he could listen all day but he has to try further. The Witcher goes up, up, up, until the head of this magnificent cock and swallows it. It doesn't taste like apple. It's bitter and salty but he've seen worse. He is rewarded by the shaking voice of the bard. "I'll make a song about this...AHH… Definitely have to…" the voice goes higher and higher with Geralt swirling his tongue around the tip, stroking the places he can't reach with his hand. 

Jaskier goes suddenly silent. Looking up, Geralt finds him eyes closed, lower lip between his teeth and trying to steady his breath. He goes harder until he hears a faint "I'm close…" and he goes on. The hand on his hair pulls hard, but he continues anyway. His other hand is slowly stroking his own cock, to ease the still building desire when Jaskier's hips start pumping harshly into his mouth. He pulls harder on the white locks and cries as hot spurt hit the back of Grealt's mouth. It's weird but he swallows around it, again and again until Jaskier is empty, panting. "By Melitele, your mouth finally has a use !" Is what the menestrel manages to say. Geralt grunts, making the bard shiver. Getting back on his feets, he wipes his mouth and watches the young man slowly getting back to his senses. He sits next to him, brushing his hair absentmindedly. 

Slowly, Jaskier move back to his hands, still holding the bottle of oil. He drops his head on Geralt's shoulder and breath. "Now, let me go back to taking care of you and I'll be ready in five minutes." Gerald snorts, the delights of youth.

Five minutes later, Geralt is panting heavily while Jaskier slides a third finger in him. His mind is shorted by pleasure and now, he only wants this to continue forever. Jaskier keeps brushing a certain spot inside him, sending waves after waves of pleasure. "Jaskier, please…" he moans, surprised by his own want.  
"Please what ?" Asks the bard, teasing.  
Geralt groans before answering. "Fuck me… I'm good, please…"  
The bard snorts. "I'm the one who says of your ready… Fuck." Geralt feels him grinding against the bed frame. "Okay, fine, you're good." He stands up, spreads some oil on his cock and climbs on the bed. By instinct, Geralt lifts his legs and Jaskier takes the invitation by planting his shoulders under his knees before leaning closer to kiss and push slowly inside.

The stretch isn't unpleasant after the good preparation he received but the feeling of fullness is above everything. He blows hard, maybe with some sound, but he will never admit it. Jaskier braces himself on his chest to ease his thrusts and go deeper with each. "You're so tight for me Geralt… I want to hear you moan !" He punctuates with heavy thrusts that hit home, extracting groans of pleasure. For now, Geralt still manages to change his moans into grunts but he knows it won't last. The pressure is building inside him and all he wants now is reach his climax. To do so, he remembers that he has hands and uses the right one to grab his cock. But again it doesn't seem to be in Jaskier's plans because the thrusts stops and a hand clasps his own out of the way. "Oh no, you don't do that Witcher. You, will come on my cock and wait until I order you to."

Geralt wants to argue but Jaskier has started moving again and the idea doesn't seem so extravagant. The bard has moved and now hits this magical spot inside him with each thrust. His cock is twitching ferociously and like that, a lightning storm of pleasure strikes him, melting his mind and willpower. He moans and groans the bard's name like a litany for so long he doesn't want to know. Jaskier keeps moving, and suddenly it's too much and he tries to ask him to stop. That's only when the bard closes his hand around his dick that he realises that he's still hard and leaking. 

The world is still fuzzy but he can hear Jaskier talking between harsh breaths. "Wow, Witchers can actually sing ! And that was amazing." He pumps faster, moves frenetically until he whispers : "Come for me Geralt !" This time, he feels the fall inside pleasure and his body tenses as he feels Jaskier's come fill him and crash on top of him in a perfect silent.

Dizzy, he smiles at the idea of getting Jaskier silent this way. The bard slowly moves and slips outside him. He feels nice, better than he has in a decade if he ignores the weird sensation of cum dripping from him and sticking their chests. He doesn't want to move, and that's fine because the bard doesn't seem to be moving any time soon, so he closes his arms around the slender frame and closes his eyes.

When he opens them again, Jaskier is near him with a wet cloth, cleaning him and singing low about a treasure found in a tavern that moans like… "Jaskier !" And the bard watches him with a sleepy satisfied dearing smile. "Oh no, my sweet. You're gonna hear me sing this one for a long time. And if you don't want to, I'll sing it to everyone."  
Gerald snorts. "Fine… Thanks by the way."

Again, Jaskier smiles, getting back to cleaning him but doesn't stop talking. "What was that for ? The dry or the second orgasm ? Or maybe for cleaning you ? Because, you know, that's how I do. I work until everyone is satisfied then clean the room. And by the room, I mean you, now." Geralt grunts again and grabs him to take him back into his arms.  
"Sleep now." He manages to say before drifting back to sleep. He doesn't want to talk or think about how the bard became so good at that, makes him jealous.

***

When he wakes up again, the sun is filling the room and he can hear the clatters of the tavern below. The warm weight on his chest moves a bit. "Morning moonshine." Breaths the bard. "Happy to see you are still here…" This part clenches his heart and he draws the young man closer. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere." He hears Jaskier's deep sigh at his words. "I gave you my word."  
"Until next time we meet her." Adds the bard between his teeth.  
Geralt bites his lips. "Listen, I don't know how it'll go, next time we meet her. But I count on you to make her understand that we are the same coin." It's a weird sentence but he knows the bard understands what he mean. And to be honest, Yennefer already knew the first time she met them.  
"So I'll sing my new song to her." Jaskier smiles faintly against his chest and Geralt pat's his head slowly  
"Fine, but only her."

A faint knock at the door makes them jump. "Jaskier ?" Asks the young girl. "You promised me we'd spend time together today." She says before whispering."Don't keep him all to yourself."  
And like that, Jaskier laughs and Geralt can't suppress a chuckle. "Fine, let us five minutes !" Responds the bard.  
Then, he catches Gerald's yellow gaze and ads, low. "Until I find a new love."  
"Until you find a new love." Echoes the Witcher, heart heavy with a new fear.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my main language so, please, don't mind my quite poor vocabulary.  
> Don't hesitate to leave comments !  
> And of course leave kudos if you liked it !


End file.
